Diabolik Lovers MORE CHARACTER SONG Vol.4 Kou Mukami (character CD)
) |lyrics = |composition = |arrangement = |publisher = |seller = |release = October 15, 2014 |album = 悪魔的（Devil's）Spire!!!! |tracks = 3 |price = ¥ 2100 |length = 19:37 |episodes = }} Diabolik Lovers MORE CHARACTER SONG Vol.4 Kou Mukami is the fourth character CD from the Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD protagonists. It is performed by the seiyū of Kou Mukami, . It contains the character song Devil’s Spire!!!! ; Akuma-teki Spire!!!! and a mini drama record.「DIABOLIK LOVERS」ポータルサイト (Japanese) Diabolik Lover MORE CHARACTER SONG Tracklist # 悪魔的（Devil's）Spire!!!! 4:51 # 悪魔的（Devil's）Spire!!!! -off vocal-''' 4:50 # '''Mini Drama 「Just The Two of Us in The Dressing Room」 9:56 「録り下ろしミニドラマ「ふたりだけの楽屋」 Tori Oroshi Mini Dorama 「Futari dake no gakuya」 Lyrics Kanji = 「エム猫ちゃん、楽しんじゃおうか… …」 真っ赤なヴェルヴェットシーツ ボクのイケない秘蜜(Syrup)を味わいたい？ 高々と舞い上がった魂(Coin)で Heads or tails　理性もToss しちゃえばいい 張り巡らされた蜘蛛の巣(SpiderNet) たわわなBody を投身 (Throw-in) 甘い粘つきに溺れて もう　戻れない（戻れない） 戻れない（戻れない）戻れない――… … … … 「我慢しないからね？… …」 キミの血はBeautiful 脳で弾(パブ) っててSlipping 解毒 (と) けないPoison を Needyou　 射し出したHalation 綏(やす)綏む暇なくBOOM∞BOOM 曝(さら)したDesireにWannabe 美しすぎるWhisper ヤバい唇で （ふたり） 悪魔的（Devil’s）Spire!!!! 「吸い尽くしちゃう……」 嫉妬で燃えあがるNight カレのシラない手技で唆(そそのか)され 徐(おもむろ)にシラを切って ワインをShe Knocks back 知性は置いてけ濠(Valley) 掻き乱されてく坩堝(Melting Spot) イタイケ盛(ざか) りな速報(Just in) 直ぐに欲しがるねベイビィ もう　帰れない　(帰れない) 帰れない　(帰れない)　帰れない――… … … … 「それが、たまんないんでしょ？……」 キミの血はDelicious 深く凹(ハマ)ればawesome! 知らないMagicでHoldyou 動き出すSolution 不意に幻聴(きこ)えたBillieJean 差し出す写真はReally? 躊躇いがちなMoaning キツいGrind (ここで) 悪魔的(Devil’s)Spire!!!! 「夜は、始まったばかりだよ？……」 「ふふ、キミだっていけないこととわかっているの？」 「でも、このゾクゾクえるんでしょう？」 「誰に一番吸われたいのか… … 言ってんだよ」 「もしさ、オレに以外の人だ… … ヤッバ～いお仕置きしちゃうよ？」 もう　離さない　(離さない) 離さない　(離さない)　離さない――… … … … 「愛しまくっちゃう……」 キミの血はBeautiful (Beautiful) 脳で弾(パブ)っててSlipping (Slipping) 解毒(と)けないPoisonをNeedyou 射し出したHalation 綏(やす)む暇なくBOOM∞BOOM 曝(さら)したDesireにWannabe 美しすぎるWhisper ヤバい唇で (ふたり) 悪魔的(Devil’s)Spire!!!! 「はぁ、サイコーだよぉ……」 |-|Rōmaji = 「M Neko-chan, tanoshinjaou ka… …」 Makka na veruvetto shiitsu (Velvet Sheets) Boku no ikenai shiroppu (Syrup) o ajiwaitai? Takadaka to maiagatta COIN de HEADS OR TAILS risei mo TOSS shichaeba ii Harimegurasareta SPIDER’S NET Tawawa na BODY o THROW-IN Amai nebatsuki ni oborete Mou, modorenai (modorenai), Modorenai (modorenai), modorenai――… … … … 「Gaman shinaikara ne?… …」 Kimi no chi wa BEAUTIFUL Nou de pabutte te SLIPPING Tokenai POISON o NEED YOU Sashidashita HALATION Yasumu himanaku BOOM∞BOOM Sarashita DESIRE ni WANNABE Utsukushi sugiru WHISPER Yabai kuchibiru de (Futari) DEVIL’S SPIRE!!!! 「Sui tsukushi chau… …」 Shitto de moeagaru NIGHT Kare no shiranai te waza de sosonoka sare Omomuroni shira o kitte Wain (Wine) o SHE KNOCKS BACK Chisei wa oi te ke VALLEY Kakimidasa rete ku MELTING SPOT (Melting Spot) Itaike zakarina JUST IN Sugu ni hoshigaru ne beibyi (Baby) Mou, kaerenai (kaerenai), Kaerenai (kaerenai), kaerenai――… … … … 「Sore ga, tamannai n deshou? … …” Kimi no chi wa DELICIOUS Fukaku hamare ba AWESOME! Shiranai MAGIC de HOLD YOU Ugokidasu SOLUTION Fui ni kikoe ta BILLIEJEAN Sashidasu shashin ha REALLY? Tamerai gachi na MOANING Kitsu i GRIND (Koko de) DEVIL’S SPIRE!!!! 「Yoru ha, hajimatta bakari dayo?… …」 「Heheh, kimi datte ikenai koto to wakatte iru no?」 「Demo, kono zokuzoku erun deshou?」 「Dare ni ichiban suwaretai no ka… …ittendayo」 「Moshi sa, ore ni igai no hito da.. … Yabbai oshioki shichau yo?」 Mou, hanasanai (hanasanai), Hanasanai (hanasanai), hanasanai――… … … … 「Aishi makkuchau… …」 Kimi no chi wa BEAUTIFUL (BEAUTIFUL) Nou de pabutte te SLIPPING (SLIPPING) Tokenai POISON o NEED YOU Sashidashita HALATION Yasumu himanaku BOOM∞BOOM Sarashita DESIRE ni WANNABE Utsukushi sugiru WHISPER Yabai kuchibiru de (Futari) DEVIL’S SPIRE!!!! 「Haah, saiko dayo… …?」 |-|English = “M-kitten, shall we have some fun……?” In the deep red velvet sheets, Do you want to taste my forbidden syrup? With a coin at the peak of its flight, will it be heads or tails? Leave even your reason up to a toss Strung up in a spider’s net, Throwing your drooping body to your death Drowning in this sticky sweetness There’s no going back anymore, (no going back,) No going back, (no going back,) no going back―………… Since there’s no holding back, you know?……” Your blood is so beautiful Slipping through my brain like a bullet An incurable poison, I need you A blurred halation that’s begun to shine With no spare time to rest, BOOM∞BOOM A wannabe exposed to this desire A far too beautiful whisper With those dangerous lips, (we two)… It’s the devil’s spire!!!! “I’ll suck you dry……” The night flares up with jealousy Tempted by a single technique unknown to him Deliberately feigning ignorance, She knocks back the wine, leaving her intelligence behind in a ditch Stirring up the melting pot, a completely innocent news flash just in You want it this instant, don’t you, baby? There’s no return anymore, (no return,) No return, (no return,) no return―………… “Well, there’s no helping it, you know?……” Your blood is so delicious When we get into it deeply, it’s awesome! With a magic you don’t know, I’ll hold you The solution’s starting to move A Billie Jean suddenly hearing things Is the photo you’re holding out the real thing? Your hesitant, honest moaning This intense grind, (with this)……It’s the devil’s spire!!!! “The night has only just begun, you know?……” “Hehe, even you understand it’s no use, don’t you?” “But, it still makes you shiver like this, right?” “Who do you want to be sucked by most? ……Say it.” “But you know, if it’s anyone other than me…… I’ll have to give you an absolutely aw~ful punishment, ‘kay?” I won’t let you go anymore, (won’t let you go,) Won’t let you go, (won’t let you go,) won’t let you go―………… “I love you like crazy……” Your blood is so beautiful Slipping through my brain like a bullet An incurable poison, I need you A blurred halation that’s begun to shine With no spare time to rest, BOOM∞BOOM A wannabe exposed to this desire A far too beautiful whisper With those dangerous lips, (we two)… It’s the devil’s spire!!!! “Haaah, it’s the greatest~……” Lyrics by Akui on Tumblr - Lyrics: 悪魔的（Devil's）Spire!!!! References Navigation Category:CDs Category:Character CD Category:More Character Song Category:Music